You're The Only One I'm Needing
by Hellmouth23
Summary: Jack needs something and Kate just might be the one person who can give him what he wants. Songfic. Set right after the Jacket Kiss. M rated version. Jack's POV.


**Your The Only One I****'****m Needing**

**Well here it is guys, the M rated version and I hope it all fits, "prays". Hope you guys will like it ;)**

**Song used : Brandy - Afrodisiac**

**Written from Jack****'****s POV**

Enjoy

Through all the pain, misery and most of all betrayal gracing her features, she still looked like the most beautiful woman in his eyes.

_You fulfil my every desire._

"Why?" I heard her struggling to ask through her tears and the rain that poured furiously around us, but her determination to find an answer seemed almost relentless to every obstacle that restricted her from achieving it.

Why did I do it? I tried to also ask myself, my heart clearly clouded with confusion at the time. So why did I respond, why did I kiss her? Was it out of hurt or just a spur on the moment thing?

"Why?" he heard asking again, her tone getting louder and louder with each time she said it and when he failed to respond she just resorted to the next thing, the physical approach. Her hands attempting to make contact with his chest, but before she could he stopped them midway and held them in his, feeling the all familiar chills he experienced whenever he touched her.

_When I__'__m with you._

"Kate" was all I could find the will to utter as I saw her crumble before me even further. The result of my actions so devastating that it brought tears to my own eyes as a result, and all my mind told me to do from there on was to soothe her in the best way, by offering her the physical comfort she so desperately needed, but as I guessed she put up a struggle yet again, much like the first time I had seen her in a state similar to this. Although this situation was of no comparison, in terms of the circumstances, but I just decided to put that all out of my mind for the time being. All I wanted to focus on now was the distraught brunette before me, not even knowing how much my heart ached for her all this time, which was no surprise cause all I could think about was her.

She had consumed my better judgement, my ability to form a thought whenever I earned the privilege to be in her presence. My love for her was that strong.

_You take me higher._

"Look at me" I asked of her ever so gently knowing that any other approach would only jeopardise things even more and the last thing I wanted to do was that, especially after having hurt her in the worst possible way, but to a certain extent doing this brought me to a sense of realisation. Sawyer, Juliet, I now knew what they were, what they represented in the foundation of our relationship, they were steps. Steps leading us to this stage in our relationship, and even though it seemed like a relatively insensitive way to look at it, fate definitely thought otherwise and he knew that.

"All I need to know now is if she truly feels the same way about me."

"Kate I'm…..I'm." I started out in a well rehearsed manner, my mind quickly going over what I was going to say but like always I was stalled like a deer in headlights at seeing those green eyes looking at me with such intensity. Whatever she wanted to portray showing so clearly through her watery gaze.

"Why did you do it Jack, you know how much I……" she spoke and like always she struggled with saying what she really felt and the man across from her was truly baffled at this point. What was it that made her so insecure about opening up to someone, especially to him.

"Can't she see how scared I am about this too. I've never felt this way about anyone before, not even Sarah. Why can't she see how much I want this, how much I ……..

_I need you._

"I love you Kate." were the next words to come out of my mouth and the combination of a chuckle and a sob oddly gave me some semblance of hope in return. In the sense where I feel that she is finally listening to me and all of a sudden this sense of accomplishment awards me with a sudden burst of courage and new found determination.

"Say it" I almost order off her at this point because I feel that she at least owes me that after everything she's put me through, put us through and what I long for us to be. So all I continue to do now is wait. My patience slowly verging to the point of anger when she just stares at me as if to say I'm speaking another language or something, but in the end I give her the benefit of the doubt and keep my heart open to hope. Hope that she just might say it.

1

_You fulfil my every desire._

2

_When I__'__m with you._

3

_You take me higher._

4

_You__'__re my………_

5

"I love you too" I finally hear those words, those beautiful words that warm my heart in a way any man in love would, and all I do from that point onwards is wordlessly pull her into my arms, inhaling the scent that intoxicates me completely, and all my body wants is more and more of it. So what would she do if I had to act on it right now. If I had to show her just how much I loved her.

The first thing I do is slowly pull away from her while still maintaining a good hold of her slightly trembling form within my arms. Then I simply gaze at her, conveying all that I need to, and I smile when she instinctively leans forward to initiate the progression of this moment. Her lips so tantalizing to the eye and I just close my eyes in readiness for it's contact, the feeling numbing me to say the least when I finally feel her lips moulding ever so perfectly against mine.

_I admit that I'm a prisoner of your sex appeal._

Guavas, is oddly the first thing I taste at first, but what lingers on the recess of her tongue as it caresses mine is something so sweet that it forces me to moan appreciatively in response, and she takes this sense of appreciation as a sign to place her hands on either sides of my clothed chest, only to then remove the layer that restricted her from feeling my skin against hers, fully.

The rain continues to fall around us, but it doesn't bother her or me in the slightest, in fact the outcome of it's effect gives my eyes a more than arousing view of her form, the faded white shirt she had worn over her beige top displaying the clear evidence of her beauty from her neck to her breasts, and then down to the places I longed to explore with my hands and mouth. The temptation to achieve it plagues my mind like a broken record but in the end I strain to control myself, knowing that I've waited long enough to experience this moment. So with that I look down at her and smile at her apparent fascination over what she's seeing at the moment, and in an attempt to please her I help her by removing my shirt altogether, leaving her to finally allow her hands to roam across the expanse of my chest. Her touch so effective that it forces me to dismiss every ounce of control I had mustered till this point.

_I can't seem to find a way to escape how I feel._

"Kate?" the word slips out in the form of a moan as a result of her ministrations, and she immediately looks up at me while inching her hands towards the edges of her top at the same time, and I brace myself with what I am about to see, not because I don't want to but because I'm afraid of what it'll do to my decision to be patient. To restrain myself from ravaging every inch of her, and all of it goes out the window once I see her top fall to the jungle floor.

_I can't wait no longer,_

She knows what it does to me, how she makes me feel and she takes advantage of that fact, seeing how much it would take to get me to that point where I would act on my passion to the fullest, and as she inches herself closer to me I can see it written all over her features. With the way she practically slithered her hands up my torso once again in a soothing fashion and then inching towards the source of my growing arousal which was verging on the point of becoming painful.

_Please come give a dose to me._

I had to remind myself to breathe the moment I felt her fingers flirt with the top of my jeans, her fingers firstly moving over the now constricting material of my crotch, and when she touches my clothed tip I hiss in pain and pleasure over the never failing effect she has on me, and without any warning whatsoever I then hear the startling sound of something being violently ripped, and as I take note to investigate what it is I can see that it is my jeans or more so what is left of them as they fall down to my ankles, finally revealing what was hidden beneath all this time, and I'm forced to close my eyes once again when I feel her hands immediately latching onto the source of my weakness as a man. An element that I know will waver my control, and I start to feel that barrier crumble as her stroking hands are replaced with the moist feeling of her mouth. The unexpected change forcing my legs to give way and I'm forced to do nothing but lean against the tree that miraculously situated itself behind me.

"Kate I…." I try to speak, validating what she's doing to me, and what she's bringing me dangerously close to, and I'm surprised at feeling it so early, but I'm not one to fight with it. Although as the moment progressed, I started to regard what I wanted to accomplish from this moment, and what came to me at that moment wasn't this. It was something more, something that would portray the ultimate connection in the best way possible.

_Craving's getting stronger,_

_Need you now, close to me._

I look down at her and run my hands through her thick brown locks, a feature of hers that I long to feel against mine, when we're hugging, kissing or even making love for that matter, just the way I've dreamt so many times, and I feel a wave of excitement hit me at the thought that my dream might finally become a reality. That as I now pull her up into my arms I get to make her mine and mine only, the way it should be, and why, because I love her, want her and need her, just like the need to breathe.

_You're my Aphrodisiac_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

(Narrator)

All we see now is two drenched bodies, one being firmly held by the other, and as the rain progressed to fall at a harder rate, so did their growing love for each other.

_**She was the only one he was needing.**_

**THE END**

**There it is guys, the m rated version. So what do ya think??**


End file.
